Frank Edgar vs. Tyson Griffin
The fight was Frank Edgar's UFC debut, and it was considered one of the most exciting and fast-paced fights in UFC history, especially at that time. Both fighters came into the fight undefeated. The Fight The first round began. The fighters touched gloves. Edgar landed a good right hand. They clinched against the cage. Edgar landed a good elbow inside. They broke. Edgar landed a good right and then another. Griffin tried for some strikes and Edgar landed a good counter right. Griffin landed a big uppercut and then a leg kick. Edgar got the takedown, capitalizing on the leg kick. Griffin went for the guillotine and it was sank in. Edgar moved to side control and broke out. As Rogan said, 'it's impossible to submit a guy in side control, unless he really sucks'. Mazzagatti warned Edgar not to hit the back of the head with strikes. Griffin picked Edgar up, slammed him, switched. Neither fighter was breathing heavy yet. Edgar threw some punches to the solar plexus. They stood and broke the clinch. Two minutes remained. Edgar landed a good left. Griffin landed a big overhand right and then a knee and Edgar landed a big right. Griffin landed a big uppercut. Edgar went for the takedown, clinched, landed a big knee and broke. Griffin landed a big right and then another uppercut. Goldberg commented that Griffin was telegraphing his uppercuts. Edgar landed a good jab. Edgar's nose was bloodied up. He shot in for the takedown and ate a knee but got the takedown into full guard. Griffin was breathing heavy now. Edgar moved it to half guard, landed a big knee to the body. Fifteen seconds remained. Edgar landed some ground-and-pound, passed to side control, got Griffin's back and stood. He gave Griffin no time to rest, throwing a Superman punch. The first round ended. Edgar looked encouraged and Griffin looked discouraged. The second round began. Edgar landed a jab. Griffin landed a big uppercut and staggered Edgar and knocked him down. They stood, Griffin landed a big knee. Edgar grabbed the fence and was warned. They stood and Edgar was warned again for grabbing the fence. Griffin threw a big knee in the clinch. They broke. Edgar was breathing heavy. Edgar took a couple of big shots. Edgar threw an elbow inside the clinch. Griffin landed the leg kick and then another. Edgar grabbed the leg, got the takedown into full guard. Griffin looked for a kimura but Edgar fought out of it. They stood. Griffin landed a big head kick. Both looked exhausted. Griffin landed a pair of leg kicks, and another. Edgar toppled as if his leg had been chopped but got up. Griffin tried for another leg kick, but Edgar grabbed the kick and passed to Griffin's half-guard. Griffin nearly got the kimura but Edgar fought out to half-guard. Griffin got Edgar's standing back. Edgar passed to mount and began ground-and-pounding. He took Griffin's back. He went back to half-guard. The second round ended. Edgar walked to his corner and Griffin had to be helped to his feet. The third round began. Edgar landed a leg kick. Griffin landed a leg kick and Edgar staggered. Rogan commented that "if Tyson Griffin was a girl, you could say that he had a 'badonkadonk' because he has some serious legs". Griffin landed a leg kick and chopped Edgar's leg again. They stood. Griffin landed a good right hand. Edgar landed a good uppercut. Griffin landed a big left. Griffin landed a big leg kick. Rogan again commented that 'Tyson Griffin has legs like a heavyweight'. They clinched and Edgar landed some big uppercuts and knees. Griffin held his groin as he backed away, signifying an accidental groin shot from Edgar with the knees, but the fight continued. The standing clinch. Griffin threw a knee. Edgar broke and landed some big punches. Edgar got the takedown as Griffin threw a leg kick. They stood into a clinch against the cage once more. Edgar broke and landed some bombs. Edgar got the takedown into half-guard. Griffin went for another kimura but Edgar fought out and got Griffin's back. They stood. Edgar got the takedown and took Griffin's back again. Griffin switched and went for the kneebar. Edgar was gritting his teeth. The kneebar was deep. Ten seconds remained. Edgar landed continuosu punches to Griffin's lower leg. The third round ended. Edgar limped away while Griffin remained laying down. 29-28, 30-27, 29-28 for the winner by unanimous decision Frankie Edgar. The fighters hugged.